falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
亞倫·金博爾
|tag skills = |level =10 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps nobody |level =10 |alignment =Neutral |actor =Monte Markham |dialogue =VHDKimball.txt |designer =Joshua Sawyer |baseid = |refid = |footer = Kimball's portrait }} President Aaron Kimball is the commander-in-chief of the New California Republic in 2281. Background Born in 2233, Aaron Kimball joined the New California Republic Army at an unknown date. He rose to prominence during the early years of the Republic's entry into the Mojave Wasteland. His campaigns against the various tribes of the Mojave, pacifying them in order to facilitate NCR expansion, led to his rise to prominence in the military. As a general in the NCR Army, he was widely praised and gained popular support for his campaign against wasteland tribals who attacked NCR citizens, earning the nickname "Hero of the Mojave".Mr. House's dialogue: "Kimball rose to prominence as the "Hero of the Mojave" when he led a campaign of reprisals against tribals who dared to attack NCR citizens. " His fame and popularity led Kimball to leave the Army and enter politics, and he eventually launched a successful run for the presidency, taking office in 2273. His first act of office was ordering the occupation of Hoover Dam, an act which proved immensely popular with the NCR's populace.Mr. House's dialogue: "Ordering the occupation of Hoover Dam was his first act of office. As water and electricity flowed to NCR cities, his popularity soared." Kimball was better liked as a general than as a politician, where his stiff, autocratic style of leadership was much more fitting. Additionally, his single-minded focus on the Mojave campaign has drained away public support for his administration.Mr. House's dialogue: "Conversely, his failure to annex the Mojave these seven years, and the immense costs of occupying a foreign land, have eroded his popular support." The people of the NCR, told going in that victory in the Mojave would be easy, have become war-weary of the campaign's long length and its high cost in human life and materiel. Nevertheless, Kimball has campaigned vigorously for further contributions, militarily and financially, to the Mojave campaign - so much so that the NCR's stake in Mojave has been viewed as "Kimball's war."Mr. House's dialogue: "Kimball's entire political career is inextricably bound up with the NCR's occupation of the Mojave. It's his war." Personally, Aaron Kimball is a "war hawk." Supported by Colonel Cassandra Moore and General Lee Oliver, President Kimball firmly believes in expanding the NCR and bringing new territories into the fold by any means necessary, be it Hoover Dam or Baja. This stance, as well as disregard for losses, is one of the greatest issues Chief Hanlon, architect of the first victory at the dam, has with the president. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * You'll Know It When It Happens, Wild Card: Finishing Touches, The House Always Wins, VI: The Courier is tasked by Colonel Moore, Yes Man, or Mr. House respectively to protect the president during his speech. * Arizona Killer: The Courier is tasked by Caesar to assassinate President Kimball for the Legion. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier sides with Caesar's Legion, Caesar himself orders them to assassinate President Kimball when he comes to Hoover Dam to make his speech. Depending on the success of the Courier's efforts, Kimball either dies as Caesar intended, or escapes, infuriating the tyrant. * If the Courier sides with the NCR, they work alongside Ranger Grant to provide security for President Kimball during his speech. Depending on how well this is done, Kimball either completes his speech and departs as planned, or is hustled to his personal Vertibird as one of the possible assassination attempts occurs, cutting his speech short. * If the Courier sides with Mr. House, House sends them to Hoover Dam to protect President Kimball during his visit. If he dies, House reasons, Kimball will become a martyr for hawkish elements of the NCR Senate. If he lives and the NCR loses the campaign, however, he will be blamed for a costly and humiliating defeat. After securing his victory at Hoover Dam, House smugly notes that he and the Courier have nothing to fear from Kimball now- "He'll be too busy getting thrown out of office."Mr. House's dialogue (securitron): "No need to worry about the General, by the way. He'll be held responsible, publicly disgraced... 36.5% probability of suicide, by my estimate... Kimball won't be able to save him - he'll be too busy getting thrown out of office." * If the Courier fails to protect President Kimball during his visit, no matter what their loyalties, Kimball will be assassinated by Legion agents sent by Caesar. 金博爾在胡佛大壩的演講 Inventory 註釋 * Aaron Kimball is one of the characters that the Courier must eat in order to earn the Meat of Champions perk. * 金博尔在胡佛大坝演讲时，如果仔细看，他的嘴是不动的。 * Asking Mr. House why he's interested in preserving Aaron Kimball's life during his visit will lead House to explain that he simply wants Kimball to remain alive so he can become the scapegoat for his nation to place the blame upon after Mr. House pushes the NCR out of New Vegas, rather than becoming a martyr for his apparently unpopular cause of annexing the region. This will prevent New Vegas from being placed under an NCR trade embargo, or worse, having a war declared upon it. * 克罗克大使和徐上校的办公室都有一幅金博尔總統的画像，当然，NCR惩戒所里也有一幅，但是被艾迪改的有点“抽象化”; the words "President Aaron Kimball" have also been replaced with "Peaches." * He cannot be pickpocketed, even by using a Stealth Boy to sneak up on him. * Even years after leaving the NCR Army, Kimball continues to wear a short, distinctly "military" haircut and maintains a hawkish political stance. * Caesar grudgingly respects Kimball, calling him "a man of potential held back by the craven political context he inhabits." Caesar expresses approval of the harsh responses Kimball ordered against wasteland tribes who attacked NCR citizens while he was an NCR Army general, describing them as "swift and draconian." In addition, the fact that Caesar specifically wants Kimball assassinated speaks volumes of his estimation of Kimball's importance within the NCR's leadership structure and his importance to NCR morale. Appearances Aaron Kimball appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. He is also mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money and Lonesome Road. Gallery King of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card Kimble_defaced.png|A defaced portrait of Kimball found in the NCRCF and Bison Steve Hotel. AaronKimball.png References de:Aaron Kimball en:Aaron Kimball es:Aaron Kimball fr:Aaron Kimball it:Aaron Kimball pl:Aaron Kimball ru:Президент Кимбол uk:Президент Кімбол Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Dead Money mentioned-only characters Category:Lonesome Road mentioned-only characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:Hoover Dam characters Category:Antagonists